The Hollyleaf and Ivypool Show!
by TheJadeHuntress
Summary: A show starring Hollyleaf and Ivypool! They try to educate young apprentices about the Clans' histories in this hilarious comedy. Rated K. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!
1. Introduction: The Cast and Crew

**(Author's Note: Hi! This is my first warriors game show chapter. I hope you enjoy! Be sure to comment and review!)**

* * *

A black she-cat with sparkling green eyes sat down in a worn leather chair. "Hello, welcome to the debut of Hollyleaf's History! This is the show for apprentices' learning at home!"

The audience clapped politely. "Thank you! This show will feature me reading the exciting history of the Clans out loud. But since this the first episode, I will introduce my cast and crew instead!"

A door slammed backstage. "Wait! Wait for me!" A silver and white tabby she-cat skidded on the stage, her tail waving wildly. "Ravenpaw! I _told_ you not to start without me!"

The black tom lowered his head, ashamed. "Sorry, Ivypool."

Hollyleaf was not amused. "What are you doing here? This is my show!" she hissed.

"Actually, Clan Hisstory 101 added me as co-host. My job is to make the show more entertaining."

"Entertaining?! Me reading from textbooks is entertaining!" Hollyleaf spluttered.

Ivypool replied without looking up from the director's clipboard. "Mm hm. Ravenpaw, you added my new crew members! Nice job." The black cat puffed out his chest proudly, his white-tipped tail twitching.

Hollyleaf snarled. "New crew members? Who?"

"Well, there's Blossomfall, Honeyfern, Heathertail, Reedwhisker, Redwillow, and Barley," Ravenpaw replied. "Originally Barley was going to be replaced by Breezepelt. But then I realized it would not have been a good idea to add your stepbrother."

Hollyleaf looked shocked, muttering unintelligibly. Ivypool nodded smugly. "And instead of reading, we're going to interview witnesses about certain events and have our talented actors recreate it. By the way, I hope you don't mind that they're being paid from your salary."

"Why not yours?!" the black she-cat snapped.

Ivypool flicked her tail. "I _need_ my salary to continue with the Applefur Gym for Former Dark Forest she-cats, the Anti Dark Forest Association, and my Criminal Kittypet Hunters annual membership."

Hollyleaf sighed grouchily. "Fine."

Ravenpaw piped up, "Oh, and Clan Hisstory 101 thought that we should add a security guard. Just in case. For security."

Ivypool shrugged. "I guess that's okay," she meowed. "Who's our new guard?"

Looking slightly embarrassed, Ravenpaw stammered, "Don't hate me, it wasn't my decision... He needed community service hours... Not my fault..."

Hollyleaf yowled, "Who is it?"

Ravenpaw jumped and yelped out a startled reply before running and cowering behind his camera. Hollyleaf watched him, then turned to look at her newly appointed co-host. "Well, who is it? I don't have all day, you know." Then she noticed the claw marks in her new stage carpet.

"What did you do?" Hollyleaf shrieked as she scrambled for some thread.

Ivypool raised her head, her eyes glittering with disbelief. "You hired _Hawkfrost?"_

Ravenpaw nodded quickly. "Um, yes... But it wasn't my idea, it was the channel's... Ahhhh!" Both she-cats lunged at him.

"He _killed_ me! You stupid mouse brain! That murderer! He doesn't follow the warrior code! How stupid can you get!" Hollyleaf caterwauled.

Ivypool agreed. "He killed my co-host! He's a liar! He's under Tigerstar's payroll! You can't trust him! He tried to kill me multiple times!"

Ravenpaw sank back, using the camera as a protective barrier. "Help! Anyone!"

Hawkfrost came running onto the stage, wearing a security uniform that matched his icy blue eyes. "Ravenpaw?"

At the sound of his voice Ivypool and Hollyleaf leaped at him. "Murderer!" they yowled. Hawkfrost screeched and Ravenpaw hurriedly righted his precious camera.

"Um... That's the end of the first episode of The Ivypool and Hollyleaf Show! Come back next week for a normal episode! Bye!"


	2. Episode 1: Ashfur

**(Authors Note: Quick shoutout to Firewing07! You were the first review for this story and I wanted to express my gratitude. I hope you like today's episode too. For all my readers, enjoy my first official episode! If you have any suggestions for special guests, PM me or reply in the comments. Thanks and enjoy!)**

* * *

Two she-cats were silhouetted by the bright camera lights. The brightness faded and soon the audience could see a black cat with green eyes and a silver and white tabby. "Action!" Silence reigned.

The camera cat adjusted the camera and cleared his throat. "Ummm... I said action."

Ivypool shook her silver and white tabby fur out. "Welcome to the Hollyleaf and Ivypool show! We cover the most important topics in Clan history with the help of special guests. Get ready for complete understanding of history. Drumroll, please... Our very first interviewee is... Ashfur!"

Hollyleaf jumped up in shock, then sat back down heavily. "I thought we were interviewing Firestar first!" she whispered loudly. Ravenpaw, the camera cat, shook his head.

"He cancelled. Now we're interviewing Ashfur," he meowed. The black she-cat paled.

Hollyleaf dug her claws into the stage carpet, then realized what she was doing and gasped. As she turned and ran for a needle and thread, Ivypool yowled, "Hawkfrost, bring our guest in!"

The dark tabby ambled in, his ice blue uniform noticeably patched in several places with bright thread that matched the stage carpet. He was followed by a gray cat with blue eyes. "I'm glad to be here," Ashfur said with a smile as he sat down next to the tabby she-cat. Ivypool smiled back.

"Our topic for today is..." Ivypool paused for dramatic effect, then glanced down at her clipboard. "Your death."

Hollyleaf returned from her emergency carpet repair, sitting down in the worn leather chair after dragging it far away from Ashfur. "So, Ashfur," Ivypool began, "Please describe how you died."

"I was hunting on the ThunderClan and WindClan border. Suddenly, a dark shadow leaped out of the bushes and attacked me for no apparent reason! I fought hard, but then my murderer pushed me into the river. I tripped and fell onto a rock and hit my head. The next thing I knew, I was in StarClan," he explained. Ivypool murmured sympathetically.

Hollyleaf began muttering about what should happen to biased toms. Ravenpaw waved at her to stop, and she did, but her tail tip began to twitch irritably. Her co-host continued the interview. "Okay, one question. Who killed you?"

Ashfur looked around before whispering conspiratorially, "Hollyleaf."

The audience gasped. Ravenpaw zoomed the camera in on Hollyleaf, who was battling to keep the fur along her spine down. Ivypool broke the awkward silence with a cough. "Now for our astoundingly accurate crew members' rendition!"

Blossomfall and Reedwhisker paraded onto the stage. Heathertail rushed to push in cardboard trees, and Barley shook some blue fabric to simulate the river. Ravenpaw gave his friend a thumbs up. Redwillow dimmed the lights, and then the show began.

"Tee dum de dum," Reedwhisker sang as he stalked around the set. Heathertail stuck a plastic squirrel in front of the black tom, and he sprang with exaggerated movement. At the last second the light brown tabby yanked the squirrel away and Reedwhisker fell on his nose.

Blossomfall leaped out of a cardboard tree and onto her fellow actor. Reedwhisker yelped in surprise. "Now you will die for no apparent reason!" she said without enthusiasm.

Blossomfall stuck out her tail and tripped Reedwhisker. With a startled cry, the tom fell backwards into Barley. Shimmery blue fabric lay in shreds around 'Ashfur'. The black tom lifted his head, glaring murderously at Blossomfall. "That wasn't in the script!" he spat. Blossomfall shrugged.

"You had to fall into the river and die," she explained.

Reedwhisker tottered to his paws. "I'm not dead, or even unconscious!" He didn't notice Heathertail sneaking up behind him with her plastic squirrel until it was too late.

Ravenpaw adjusted the camera. "That's all for this episode of The Hollyleaf and Ivypool Show! Come back next time for more exciting history!" Behind him, Hawkfrost dragged Reedwhisker away. Hollyleaf glared at Ashfur, and as the camera shut off one could hear the startled shrieks of the gray tom as the black she-cat attacked him.

* * *

 **(Quick reminder: Check out my other stories! I will try to post some more chapter ASAP. Also, I am always open to suggestions in the reviews!)**


	3. Episode 2: Bluestar

**(Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! They made my day! This episode was an idea from Pikawarriorcat. I hope you enjoy!)**

* * *

A black tom with a white tipped tail straightened the camera. He motioned to the two she-cats on the stage, and the show began.

"Welcome to the Hollyleaf and Ivypool show!" the she-cat with spiky black fur and green eyes announced. Her co-host, a silver and white tabby, smiled.

"Today, we'll be interviewing a special guest about an event in our Clans' history. This blue furred she-cat was one of the greatest ThunderClan leaders of all time. Please welcome... Bluestar!"

A tom with ice blue eyes and a matching tattered blue uniform escorted Bluestar to the guest's chair. "I'm glad to be here," Bluestar said graciously. Ivypool nodded and set down her blue fountain pen.

Hollyleaf took her co-host's clipboard and rustled the script noisily. "Today's history topic is... Tigerstar's betrayal."

A hush fell over the audience. Bluestar stirred, laughing nervously. "Oh, you mean the day that Firestar saved my life for the first time?" Ivypool nodded again.

"How did you feel?" Hollyleaf pressed. Bluestar shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"Well, I kind of went insane afterward, so," Bluestar replied, "I guess I didn't feel very happy about it."

Ivypool stole the clipboard out of Hollyleaf's paws. "Please describe the event." Hollyleaf gave her a glare but didn't protest.

"I was in my den, taking a sun high nap. Suddenly my deputy barges in and attacks me! He had the element of surprise, and I would have lost my ninth life if it wouldn't have been for Fireheart..." Bluestar trailed off. "CURSE YOU STARCLAN! MY CLAN IS FULL OF TRAITORS! YOU'RE A TRAITOR! SHE'S A TRAITOR! HE'S A TRAITOR! THEY'RE ALL TRAITORS!"

Bluestar pointed at every cat. Ravenpaw recoiled as her attention landed on him. "Hawkfrost!" he whimpered.

The security guard ran forward to restrain the former ThunderClan leader. "NO! SON OF THE GREATEST TRAITOR OF THEM ALL! GET YOUR PAWS OFF OF ME!" Bluestar yowled. Hawkfrost picked her up calmly and pushed her into one of the dressing rooms offstage. Her curses were muffled as he shut the door and locked it.

"All done," the dark tabby reported. Ravenpaw nodded, still quivering in fear.

Ivypool shook her head appreciatively. "I never thought someone who attempted to murder me could be so useful."

Hollyleaf hissed in annoyance and continued the show. "Now for our accurate portrayal of the event! This time, _I_ wrote the script so we didn't have to deal with another lawsuit for assault. Please welcome our talented, amazing, _script following_ actors!" She narrowed her eyes at the cast pointedly.

Heathertail and Barley worked together to roll baskets onto the stage. Panting, they stacked them so it looked like Highledge. Barley opened one of the baskets on the bottom and began to position moss from inside it around the set while Heathertail opened another and draped gray blankets over the baskets to simulate rocks.

Honeyfern, her light tabby fur dyed blue, stalked up the makeshift hill. Barley threw moss around her as she curled up with her tail over her nose.

Heathertail flicked the light switch off. The presentation began.

"Hehehe," Reedwhisker chortled quietly as he crept up towards an 'unsuspecting' Bluestar/Honeyfern. His black pelt was striped with a brown substance that smelled suspiciously like spray paint. Halfway up the rocks, he tripped over his stick-on claws and shrieked.

Honeyfern raised her head in confusion. Realizing that Reedwhisker wasn't where he was supposed to be, she decided to go on with the show. "Tigerstar, what are you doing?" she called down.

Reedwhisker leaped up and scrabbled clumsily around the blanketed surface. "I'm here to kill you! You've been a weak leader for far too long. I'm going to make ThunderClan great!" he growled. Honeyfern let out an exaggerated gasp.

"How dare you!" Honeyfern said regally. Reedwhisker screeched in anger and leaped at the blue tabby. She met him midair and they tussled with claws sheathed. Eventually Reedwhisker managed to get on top, his ridiculously long claws pressed against her belly fur.

Honeyfern writhed in his hold, hissing and spitting before falling still. Redwillow, as Fireheart, yowled, "Bluestar! I'll save you!" He bounded up the baskets and rammed into Reedwhisker. "Get away from her!"

Reedwhisker, startled by the ferocity of Redwillow's attack, fell backwards with paws flailing. "Get away from me, kittypet!" Reedwhisker yelped. Redwillow snarled.

The mottled ginger tom slid behind Reedwhisker and slammed him down onto the hill. Redwillow leaned down on his coworker and said, "Never touch her again, RiverClan scum. You hear me?"

Reedwhisker nodded in bewilderment. Hollyleaf yowled, "Stick to the script! Tigerstar was never RiverClan!"

Redwillow ignored her and leaned down with fangs bared. With a screech, Honeyfern slammed into him and held him down. "What are you _doing_?!" she asked. Redwillow relaxed instantly in her grasp. He didn't reply, so she gradually let him up. "Stick to the script next time."

Reedwhisker was shaking with fear. His stick-on claws were scattered all over the baskets. Ravenpaw waved Heathertail and Barley to clean up. Redwillow stood staring at Honeyfern on top of the hill. "I love you," he breathed.

Honeyfern turned. "What?"

The ginger tom shrugged hurriedly and shook his head. "Nothing."

Ravenpaw flicked the shut down switch on his camera. "Thanks for watching the Hollyleaf and Ivypool Show! Come back for the next episode on Clan Hisstory 101!"

* * *

 **I will try to post as often as I can. I'm working on a schedule, but it won't be out for at least a week because I am on vacation! XD**

 **-Jade**

 **P.S. I would still appreciate it if you reviewed! I will try to use all suggestions!**


	4. Episode 3: Yellowfang

**(Author's Note: I'm sorry this took so long. I've been busy trying to keep up with schoolwork and keep up with my forums. Anyway, here's the story. Don't forget to review!)**

* * *

"Welcome back to the Hollyleaf and Ivypool Show!" Ivypool, a silver and white tabby, swept her paws wide. The stage was bare except for the bright stage rug, patched messily in areas shaped suspiciously like claw marks.

Hollyleaf, her black furred co-host, huffed indignantly. "You may have noticed that all of our furniture is gone. This is because our actors didn't follow the script, and Reedwhisker sued us for assault. Twice. Bluestar also filed a lawsuit on us for mental trauma, but luckily we won and she instead sued her therapist, Goosefeather, for not doing his job."

Ivypool smiled and said, "Not all of our furniture! We still have your ugly rug. No one wanted it on Claw's List." Hollyleaf snarled in frustration. "By the way, we used the rest of your salary for paying Reedwhisker," Ivypool added.

Hollyleaf's fur bushed out, her tail lashing. "Why not _yours?_ "

"I told you before, I need to pay my memberships. I also joined the Saving Former Dark Forest Members' Souls committee," Ivypool reported. "They need a lot of supplies that cost money, such as iron shackles and steel cages."

Ravenpaw clapped his paws. "The show?" he reminded the she-cats.

Hollyleaf raked her claws down the already battered carpet in frustration, screeched, and ran out to find the rapidly dwindling supply of thread. Ivypool continued. "Please welcome our special guest... Yellowfang!"

Yellowfang was escorted out onto the stage by Hawkfrost, still wearing his tattered ice-blue security uniform. "You really should come over more often, you know. Brokenstar isn't social enough, he needs more friends," Yellowfang said conversationally to her escort. Hawkfrost nodded, his mouth watering.

"You do make the best cookies," Hawkfrost agreed. Ivypool shoved him off the stage.

"Yellowfang, it's great to see you. Our topic for today is... You and Raggedstar," Ivypool began, reading off of her clipboard. Yellowfang looked up from her seat on the rug. "What did you see in him?"

Yellowfang's eyes glassed over as she remembered. "Well, we didn't like each other at first, but our grudge ended once I had saved him from a badger. He was so strong and sarcastic..."

Ivypool shifted so Hollyleaf's sewing needle didn't prick her as it passed by. "Why did you decide to leave him to become a medicine cat?"

"I had the rare gift to identify and sympathize with other cats' pain. Eventually it became so bad that in battles I couldn't fight. It was a hard decision, but I stuck with my belief that I could serve my Clan better as a medicine cat."

Hollyleaf looked up from trying to ram some thread into the eye of her needle. "Now for our actors," Hollyleaf called. Heathertail and Barley ran up to the host and whispered something to her. "We're out of props, too?" Ravenpaw nodded and ducked behind his camera in case of attack.

The black she-cat opened her mouth to yell but Heathertail had already turned off the stage lights. Redwillow entered with Honeyfern. His mottled ginger and brown coat was artfully ruffled, and his scars were accented with mud. Honeyfern had dyed her pelt gray, and she was carrying herbs. "Raggedstar... I'm going to become a medicine cat."

Redwillow glanced at her. His eyes were full of emotion. "Really? Why? We could have been so happy together!" he gasped.

Honeyfern looked at him sadly. "It's for the best, Raggedstar."

"No! You were meant to serve as my deputy, not my medicine cat!" Redwillow hissed. His fur fluffed up and his eyes blazed. "You can't have a mate of your own if you're a medicine cat!"

The gray/tortoiseshell she-cat glared at him and argued, "It's my decision. You can't choose for me." Redwillow sniffled.

"Honeyfern! You can't leave me!" Redwillow wailed.

Hollyleaf glared up from her emergency rug repair. "Redwillow. Script. Now."

Yellowfang rocked back and forth on the stage, tears in her eyes. "It's so sad," she sniffled. "The tom never having a true love, the medicine cat is so insensitive..."

Ivypool doubled over trying to restrain her laughter. She failed, cackling, "Yellowfang, hehehe, that's what, hahaha, _you_ did, mwahahahaha." The gray she-cat scowled at her and swiped irritably at the tabby's nose.

Honeyfern stepped back in confusion. "Um, Redwillow, I'm Yellowfang right now," she protested. Redwillow shook his head and lunged forward.

Honeyfern dodged, shrieking, "Hawkfrost! Hawkfrost, help me!" Redwillow attempted to hug the hysterical she-cat but she ran away screeching.

Ravenpaw started laughing at the enraged looks on Honeyfern and Hollyleaf's faces. "Let's end the show now before any more lawsuits get filed. Come back next time for the Hollyleaf and Ivypool Show! Have a nice night!"

* * *

 **I've decided that I will try to post a new episode of this every weekend, hopefully Saturday. But as you can see, that doesn't always work out so sometimes a new episode will come out on Sunday. I NEED SUGGESTIONS! Thank you so much for all of the supportive reviews I've been having and I'm working really hard on the next episode.**

 **Also, I've decided to do a challenge this week!**

 **Who is...**

 **Cinderpelt's brother's mate's mother's mate's mother's sister's mate?**

 **I'm looking forward to seeing the answers!**

 **\- Jade**


End file.
